Hand'alora Prosstang-Holbemm
Born near Keldabe, Mandalore to Ferrigo Prosstang and Alora'kada (Lorakada) Neviik of the Clan Prosstang at the Prosstang Estate in 39 BBY, Hand'alora Prosstang was the oldest of her parents' four children. At the age of seven, she was abducted with her mother, sister Nor'atine, and two brothers, Preniik and Jaster. Hand'alora suffered nearly ten years of confinement, torture and re-programming efforts by the Sith. With the assistance of Gela Tre'vhek, Sa'an Ghebiin, and the Ithorian bounty hunting brothers Bulduga and Onca (hired by her second cousin, Jannigo Prosstang), Hand'alora escaped and found her way back to the Prosstang Estate for a reunion with her father in 22 BBY. She trained under her father's teachings in Mandalorian Supercommando combat techniques and strategy. She did her best to restrain the anger, bitterness and race to violence once stoked by the Sith. As a Force-sensitive captive, she was trained the use of the Dark Side of the Force. Hand'alora frequently subcontracted on jobs for her father and his associates during her early years as a mercenary and bounty hunter. In 21 BBY, she joined her father's Posse, the Special Services Section of the Prosstang Regional Protection Force, and periodically stayed in her personal private quarters at the Prosstang Citadel on Iceberg Three, the Lohemian Vale of Treachery on Ryloth. She primarily stayed at the Prosstang Estate during that time and afterward. After her father left the leadership of the Posse, to join the Guild of Mandalorian Protectors, Hand'alora handled several small contracts. Periodically, she associated with a variety of mercenary outfits, including the nefarious Black Tech collective, which had ties to Pre Vizsla and Death Watch. She tired shortly of the inability of these groups to bring her closer to a viable path to eliminating Count Dooku, her one-time captor and Sith Master. After getting her father's consent, she resurrected the Prosstang Posse as its leader. In 18 BBY, after a brief courtship with a Mandalorian Protector General trained by her father, Hand'alora married Aron Holbemm with the exchange of traditional Mandalorian vows on the eastern balcony of the Prasztang'la Abbey above the village of Rhell'cyok. Over a span of 20 years, Hand'alora and Aron had four children together, moving with her father and step-mother Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang to the underground complex at Rhell'cyok, and spending time on Velndon in the Unknown Region with her step-mother's family. Handalora_CoruscantApt_trim.png|Handalora prepares for an evening dinner while on Coruscant Handalora_FeluciaFortFrontTroopers_crop.png|Handalora poses before the sandbag walls and security troops outside of her Felucian outpost Handalora_Ferrigo_OtherMandos_ChalmunsCantina_005.png|"Can't I get a drink around here?!" Handalora_LifeDayFire_crop.png|Handalora home at the Prosstang Estate Handalora_Sidious_UmbaraSithTemple_007crop.png|Sith Acolyte Vayniss (Handalora Prosstang) suffers punishment along with Bulduga, a bounty hunter hired by Jannigo Prosstang (22 BBY) ProsstangSisters_ProsstangLodge_002crop.png|Handalora and Noratine Prosstang prepare for their first hunt together at the Lodges of the Hunting Grains (20 BBY) RedFortress_HandaFerrigoProsstang_004crop-colors.png|Handalora Prosstang, Mandalorian bounty hunter (19 BBY) HandaNoraProsstang_Ryloth_001-colors.png|Nor'atine and Hand'alora Prosstang, Mandalorian bounty hunters, leaders of the Prosstang Posse (19 BBY) MandalorianGuild FinalMeeting ProsstangPalaceGreatHall 006.png|Dining with the Guild of Mandalorian Protectors (18 BBY)